A Scream
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: This is Four's POV when Tris was being tortured by Peter, Drew, and Al. Until the talk in Four's apartment. Fourtris love 3 One shot!


**This is my first Divergent fanfic, since I just read it about 2 days ago (AWESOME). I ship Fourtris, and yeah, here's Tobias POV during the time when Tris was attacked by Drew, Peter and Al. S Enjoy! J **

**Oh, and I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT BOOKS. IT IS ALL VERONICA ROTH'S. **

Here I am, in the control room, just staring at the corners of the wall. My whole mind was in complete chaos. My fears haven't gotten any better, Eric is still torturing me mentally, and Tris.

Yeah, Tris came.

I was always confused about her. My feelings, I mean. From the time she jumped off the cliff, I knew something was different about her. I didn't know why I was attracted to her, maybe because she did her best to push the Abnegation away, and find her inner strength, her Dauntless attitude.

And when I find out that she's Divergent, I knew that she would play a big role in the coming future. I could feel it.

I pushed myself nearer to the computer, and started to type, when I felt the hair on my arms stand up. It wasn't cold, it wasn't the temperature that made it happen.

It felt like someone was in danger.

Even before I could stand up from my chair, I hear a blood-curling scream.

I freeze. It sounded exactly like her, during the fight with Peter.

When I finally come to my senses, I stand up and run for the door. There was a code, and my hands were shaking, I was pressing the wrong numbers.

After a few more tries, the door slides open, and I run for the sound of her voice.

I reach the chasm, and through my peripherals I see someone run to the side. I squint, and finally confirm that it's Al. I grit my teeth, I'll have to deal with him later.

I turn my head back to the chasm, where Tris was, and she was struggling to get up. Even from afar I could hear her heavy breaths, her lungs begging for air. She was so pale. She had a bruise on her face, blood trickling down at the corner of her mouth, and she was clutching to chest. She must've gotten hit there too. Her hair was in a mess, some of her locks lay on the floor.

Peter was holding her from her throat, the loud rage of water below her. Another guy was at his back, facing them too, enjoying the sight of Tris about to die.

I clench my fists so hard, my knuckles were white. "Aghh!" I scream, making Drew and Peter's heads turn to me.

Peter quickly released Tris, and sprinted fast out of the scenery, the same way Al did. For a split-second I panicked, Tris was weak, she might not have the grip she needed to hold on to the railing.

But that was Tris, she gets hit by a knife on her ear, and can manage to get mad at me and shout at me after. She could do this.

Her armpits slam to the railing, and she grips tightly to it.

Drew just stood there, his legs shaking. He tries to scramble away like a rat running to his hole, but I was quicker.

I grab his shirt tight, not letting him go anywhere. His teeth were chattering. "We-we were just, trying to sc-scare her, Four. We didn't want to ki-"

"Shut up, Drew!" I screamed in his face. He was strong, he was able to punch me hard on the face, and I taste blood.

My grip on his shirt loosens, and I could feel him try to escape. I wipe the blood out of my mouth and tug on his shirt tighter, and kick him to the ground, face first.

I flip him over, and kneel on his legs, securing him in place. Then I jab with both of my fists, left and right, straight into his pale face.

He lets out some screams, for help maybe. But I didn't care. I imagined it like the punching bag during my training when I was an initiate, and Amar was urging me to do better. Guess those training days had a use after all.

Drew falls unconscious, his whole face bleeding, purple splotches dominating his skin. I stand up, and run to Tris.

She was breathing heavily, as she looked up to me, squinting. Even though she was beat up and is practically dying of pain, her eyes were still the soft blue, like the time I first met her.

"Four?" she let out a short breath.

I frown, how I regret so much that I didn't pull the trigger when I held Peter's gun against his head.

She closes her eyes involuntarily, as I grab her arms and lift her over the railing. I move her head gently, and let her lie on my chest. I could smell the blood from where she was hit on the head, and I could feel her shiver from the water that must've splashed on her as she hung for dear life.

I wrap my arm protectively around her small body, and hook my other arm under her knees.

I glanced back at Drew, lying unconscious. I'll deal with him later.

I stare back at Tris' face, and I knew I had to care for her first. I run as fast as I can to my room, leaving the sound of the water crashing, and the foul smell of Drew's blood.

As soon as I reach my door, I push it with my back. I quickly lay Tris on my bed. I observe her face, I felt the urge to cringe because half of her face was dead pale, and the other side had splotches of blood, and some bruises starting to form.

I grab a wet towel, and start cleaning her face. Even though it was covered with wounds and bruises, all I could see was the angelic face that caught my attention during our first meeting.

I accidentally press a little hard on her bruise above her eyes, making her wince. She clutches to my bedsheets. I felt sorry for her.

I could've stayed there the whole night taking care of her, and I had to clean up myself. I look at my own hands; they were bloody red, and I wince when I feel the corner of my mouth, a bruise was starting there too.

Yet my Abnegation kicks in, automatically thinking of Drew, probably still lying there on the cold Pit floor. I wanted to take care of Tris, but I had to be selfless just for once.

I crouch near her, and smooth of her cheek with my thumb. I place my lips softly on her forehead.

"I'll be back, Tris. Just, hold on."

After carrying Drew back to the infirmary, I ran back to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief. She's still sleeping.

I finally tend to my own needs, and clean my wounds. As I wash my hands, the water turns pink. But that doesn't scare me. I've seen worse.

I wince, as I rubbed the blood out of my hands. The cut on the corner of my mouth singed, but I didn't think about that now, Tris' injuries are worse.

As I reach for an icepack, I glance involuntarily at her, and she's awake. I could see the hesitation in her eyes, probably trying to pretend that she's sleeping. But the expression on her face says that she's already wide awake.

I get the ice pack, and walk near her. All her eyes focused on were my hands, though free of blood, were some small cuts and a little bruise.

"Your hands." She said softly, as if she only had a limited time for talking. I wanted to tell her to keep her mouth shut, she's already weak.

"My hands are none of your concern." I reply sternly, but all I wanted to say was that she should think about herself first before me.

Her mouth shuts close, so I kneel on the mattress, and put the ice pack under her head.

I hear her wince, followed by a sigh of relief.

Just as I was about to pull away, her hand shoots up near my face, but it freezes in mid-air. She hesitates, but then touches the wound on my mouth softly.

I sigh. Her Abnegation's kicking in. "Tris." I say in the most demanding voice as possible. Her fingertips were still on the corner of my mouth. "I'm all right."

Her hand drops, but she still didn't leave the topic hanging. "Why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room." I said softly. "I-I heard a scream."

My brain forms the sound of her voice, pleading for help, not so long ago. I try to push the thought away.

She frowned. "What did you do to them?"

"I deposited Drew at the infirmary a half hour ago." I remember carrying Drew, still unconscious as I carry him like a sack to the infirmary. "Peter and Al ran." I frown, I had to do something about those two.

"Drew claimed they were just trying to scare you. At least, I think that's what he's trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

Yes he is. If you saw his face. "He'll live." Was all I said; I didn't want her to feel bad that he had to get hurt just because of her.

"In what condition, I can't say." I fight the urge to smile.

She looks like she was about to pout, but I could imagine her thanking me for doing it. Her lips form into a smile, as she squeezes my arm.

"Good." She says tightly.

I just stare at her blankly, as I crouch nearer to the side of her bed. I slowly remove the grip of her hands from my wrists, and gently smooth her cheek with my thumb. She didn't look surprised or grossed out, so I just kept doing it.

I stare at her face, and although I know she's doing her best to look okay, she's still in pain. No more blood, but she still looks dead pale, and her bruises are already formed. My other hand is already in a fist, controlling my anger from what those three did to her.

I sigh heavily. "I could report this."

"No." she responds quickly. "I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I nod, still moving my thumb back and forth against her cheekbone. She really is, Dauntless. "I figured you would say that."

She smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?"

"I'll help you."

She nods awkwardly, as I take hold of her shoulder with one hand, and her throbbing head with my other. She pushes herself up, trying not to wince.

I give her back the ice pack. "You can let yourself be in pain." I say softly. "It's just me here."

She bites down her lip, probably fighting off the tears. If only I could hug her now…

"I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on." I say formally.

"I thought I was." She stares into space, holding her throbbing head and rocking back and forth. She tries to fight back a sob. "B-but Al…"

"He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation," I say softly, hoping that my voice would make her stop feeling bad. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods, but I knew she still wouldn't believe me.

"The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real."

She raises her eyebrow at me, and I try to suppress a laugh. "You think I have to pretend to be vulnerable?"

"Yes I do." I take the ice from her, my fingertips brushing over her pale hands. I take the pack and put it against her head.

She looks at me with sympathy, her eyes glowing.

"You're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you," I say. "but you should let the bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down."

She looks at her feet, a weird look plastered on her face.

"I-I don't think I can do that." She whispers shakily, her eyes still trained at her toes.

"You have to."

She looks at me straight in the eye, looking embarrassed as ever.

"I don't think you get it." She breathes heavily. "They touched me."

Once I heard that, my grip on the ice pack tightens involuntarily. Why the hell would they do that? Maybe that's why she was clutching to her chest. Maybe-

My breaths become heavier. They already dangled her over the chasm, and now they touched her? This is just-

I must've looked very angry because Tris' expression looked scared and embarrassed. .

"Touched you, they-"

"Not… in the way you're thinking." She cuts me quickly. Her voice was tight. "But…almost."

She looks away. Even if it was just almost, that was still something. I was still fuming.

I kept silent, my brain doing all the work. Relax, it's over, there's nothing I can do about it. Tris is safe. She's hurt, but she can handle this. She is Dauntless.

I didn't realize I was zoning out, because she looked at me like I was a poor puppy who was left out in the rain. "What is it?"

"I don't want to say this," I sigh. I have to get this over with. "but I feel like I have to. It is more important for you to be safe than right, for the time being. Understand?" By the time I finish, my voice was already confident.

She just stares at me, and in one look I knew she agreed with what I said. She nods quickly.

I put the ice pack at my side table, and gather her cold hands with mine. "But please, when you see an opportunity…" I press my hand to her cheek softly, and tilt her head up with the other to face me.

I give her a look that will make her understand what I'll be saying in no question. "Ruin them."

She looks at me weirdly, then releases a shaky laugh. "You're a little scary, Four."

My ears perk up in 'Four', the nickname I've been using for so long. I stare straight into her eyes; soon, I'll have to tell her who I really am.

"Do me a favor," I say quietly. "and don't call me that."

She frowns. "What should I call you then?"

"Nothing." I cup my hands gently on her face, smoothing her cheeks with my thumbs. "Yet."

She just nods obediently.

Looks like someone's having another trip to his fear landscape again, and this time, it's with a skinny girl from Abnegation.

**Please review if you loved it! If you like it, then maybe I'll write more Divergent one shots from Tobias' point of view. Just comment, review, anything! I would really appreciate it. **


End file.
